This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The major goal of the Advancement in Research Initiative (ARI) is to work, in close collaboration with the different institutional research units within and outside the University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus, to develop the infrastructure to support high quality research, manage research resources and disseminate research-related information. To achieve this goal we have identified the following specific aims: 1. To establish an infrastructure service unit that will provide support services that facilitate data analysis, editing of scientific publications and proposals, protection of intellectual property as well as dissemination of diversified funding opportunities to the research community. 2. To coordinate and maximize the use of shared instrumentation, create a research resources database, and maintain up-to-date communications services to initiate and/or expand collaborations and partnerships. 3. To develop faculty and technical research development that will establish a mechanism to reward research success;promote health disparities research;train young faculty and graduate students in the bioethical and survival skills necessary to be successful in a research career, and generate a comprehensive database of local successful investigators and potential collaborators. We foresee that the ARI will become a focla point for integrating research resources on campus and will play an important role in developing new collaborations and alliances as well as assuring maximal utilization of available resources.